Dessine moi une chèvre
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: Le petit prince veillait doucement sur ses sélénites... Et sur Terre, le survivant recommençait doucement à vivre... 10 ans c'est long sans redescendre sur Terre.


Os anniversaire pour Elenawen qui a 17 Ans

Os anniversaire pour Elenawen qui a 17 Ans! Désolée pour le retard, joyeux anniversaire ma belle! Et fait pas trop de bêtises...

Amuse toi bien durant cette nouvelle année! Plus qu'une seule à tirer!

_"Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants, mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent."_

Envoles toi!!

**Guinness est une marque déposée.****  
****Les phrases de fin sont à Jaques Higelin. **

Post-Hogwarts. Oubliez l'épilogue...

- Wouuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuu!! Bravo mon joli!!

Sur la piste, un homme brun riait et applaudissait. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le ciel où un aéroplane exécutait quelques figures. Sa coque était argentée et verte, et on pouvait apercevoir une tête d'homme dans le cockpit. Son rire ne s'entendait pas depuis le sol, mais là haut, à plusieurs centaines de mètre de haut, Draco Malfoy, connu sous le nom de code du « _Petit Prince_ », riait. Il était euphorique, son bébé revolait de nouveau! Après quelques mois de réparation dus à une malencontreuse rencontre avec un mangemort coriace dans les landes écossaises, son bijou avais dut être pomponné pour retrouver tout son lustre. Et le mangemort était lui aussi pomponné par les détraqueurs à présent.

- La Lune, ici le Navire D'argent. Parés à retrouver la planché des vaches! A vous.

- Navire D'argent, ici la Lune, bien reçu, vous pouvez revenir boire une bonne bière. Terminé!

Draco raccrocha l'interphone et eu un dernier cri et un sourire. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver le cockpit de son engin, sa merveilleuse mécanique comme il l'appelait affectueusement. Il amorça délicatement la décente et atterrie en douceur, sans le moindre problème. Après tout, il n'était pas le chef de brigade des Sélénites pour rien. Il sourit en y repensant et releva ses lunettes d'aviation. Il caressa le cuir de son fauteuil et descendit de l'aéroplane. Une reproduction moderne et plus sophistiquée des aéroplanes datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. De ceux qui distribuaient le courrier. Plus précisément un F-5B-1-LO, version photo du bimoteur P-33 Lightning. Exactement le même que St Exupery.

Une tornade brune le percuta de plein fouet et de grands yeux marron clair le fixèrent avec joie.

- Bravo Draco!! Je suis fière de toi!

- Merci à toi de l'avoir réparé!

Le mécano sourit de toutes ses dents et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement. L'homme fondit instantanément dans les bras du pilote. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne jouaient plus et avaient enfin une relation plus poussée et surtout plus sérieuse.

- Dis moi, est ce que tu ne trouves pas que ça ne pousse pas un peu à gauche?

- Hein? Peut-être un peu sur les virages serrés...

Draco sourit à son amant et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

- Tu vas m'arranger ça Dorian! Hein!

Le garçon d'une vingtaine d'année soupira et récupéra une boite à outil sous le préau pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers l'appareil. Mais il adorait cet engin presque autant que son propriétaire. Draco le gratifia d'une tape sur les fesses, et se dirigeât vers le quartier des pilotes. Un concert de rires et de chants l'accueillit.

- Hey, voici le Prince!

- Et ma bière bande d'aviateurs du dimanche? Vous croyez qu'elle va sortir toute seule du frigo sur ses deux petites pattes, se décapsuler et se verser dans un verre toute seul? Ce sera…

- Une Guinness Brune...

Une dizaine de voix finirent sa phrase dans un bel ensemble.

- C'est bien, je vous ai bien dressé...

Draco eu un léger rire et s'affala entre deux belles jeunes femmes. Il les embrassa toutes les deux et contempla sa troupe.

Les sélénites étaient des aviateurs d'élites commandités par l'Ordre pour récupérer diverses informations sur le développement de nouvelles crises anti-muggles ou de récupérer quelques mangemorts en fuite. Draco était le chef de brigade de tout ce beau monde. Ils se nommaient les Sélénites à cause de St Exupéry toujours, qui était surnommé "Pique la lune"... Les noms de leurs appareils s'en ressentaient d'ailleurs... Le sien le _navire d'argent_, mais il y avait aussi le _Citadelle_, la _Rose_, le _Saint Ex'_ tout bêtement... Leurs pilotes avaient tous des noms de codes. Petit prince, le hollandais volant, l'hirondelle... Tous plus ou moins en fonction de leurs caractères, et aussi en fonction de leurs capacités de pilotage. Mathilde, surnommée l'hirondelle, possédait donc un avion de petite taille et rapide qui lui permettait diverses acrobaties et en faisait un excellent avion de chasse près du sol. Ils étaient tous plus jeunes que lui, et il avait déjà 27 ans...

- Pas de nouvelles missions chef?

Draco haussa les épaules et soupira. Il expliqua à toute son équipe que les aurors étaient peut-être des gens charmant mais qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se débrouiller tout seul.

- Nous ne sommes rien les enfants... laissez moi rire!! Une troupe d'élite top secrète! Croyez vous qu'un jour on parlera de nous? Jamais, nous sommes secret, nous le resterons! La postérité c'est pour les héros à découverts, pas pour nous. Quoi qu'il en soit les petits, évidemment qu'il y a une mission! Croyez vous qu'ils soient capables de se démerder sans nous durant une semaine? Non!

Il récupéra sa bière en souriant et se leva.

- Sur ce, je vais discuter avec le Sieur Potter, chef incontesté des aurors pour savoir lequel d'entre nous part au casse pipe cette fois!

Il fit un charmant sourire moqueur à son équipe et sortit de la salle de repos. Il se rendis dans le post d'opération et se saisit d'un téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit que quelqu'un daigne lui répondre.

- Allo?

- C'n'est pas trop tôt... Ici la lune, je voudrais parler à celui qui vous sers de chef et qui devrais se mordre les doigts de vous avoir embauché!

Il y eu un blanc de l'autre côté du fil et il entendit quelques paroles assez floues. Une voix grave et douce lui répondit bientôt et Draco sourit en se mordant les lèvres.

- Hello Prince...

- Hello Potter! Alors? Cette mission suicidaire? C'est pour qui?

Ils discutèrent longuement sur les modalités de la mission et sur le temps qui passait... Lorsque Draco raccrocha, un léger sourire fleurissait ses lèvres. Il décida d'aller oublier tout ça dans les bras de Dorian...

Lorsque Harry raccrocha, il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Le petit prince... C'était toujours agréable de discuter avec lui, il avait une belle voix claire, et une fois, la seule fois où il avait mis les pieds sur la base lunaire (Qui se situait sur la terre, mais que tout le monde appelait comme ça à cause de son personnel légèrement perché...) il avait pu entendre une belle voix de Ténor chanter une chanson patriotique. Il avait questionné sur l'origine de la voix et on lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait du prince. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu le voir... cet homme l'impressionnait, le fascinait et par dessus tout, était l'objet de ses fantasmes reculés et profondément enfouis.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il prit un cadre dans ses mains et contempla le jeune homme qui lui souriait sur la photo. Il s'agissait de l'homme avec qui il avait passé cinq ans de sa vie, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci était décédé voila deux ans lors d'une explosion survenue en plein milieu d'une de ses expériences alchimiques. Théodore faisait partit d'un groupe de recherche qui tentait la re-matérialisation d'une nouvelle pierre philosophale. Malheureusement, une trop forte dose de plomb avait été introduit dans l'athanor et Théodore qui n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses protections, avait été touché par l'explosion du à cette surdose. Il n'était pas mort tout de suite, n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune blessure superficielle, mais avait passé les semaines suivantes couché, mourrant de saturnisme. Harry l'avait veillé jusqu'au dernier instant, vécu sa perte de poids, d'appétit, de sommeil… De mémoire… Les effets de la maladie s'étaient déclarés plus vite chez lui à cause de l'effet alchimique de l'Athanor. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avaient déclaré les médicomages. Dans les premiers jours, Théodore avait fait preuve de plus de force qu'Harry… Lui répétant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse. Mais à la fin, il ne le reconnaissait même plus, lui demandant sans cesse qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait là… Et puis il était partit, doucement dans son sommeil, en tenant la main de l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'il avait oublié.

Jamais Harry n'avait tant pleuré. Mais il fallait aller de l'avant, comme d'habitude. Alors deux ans avaient passé. Harry se leva de son fauteuil, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant de les discipliner un peu… Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant…

Mathilde et Draco étaient assis sur des bouts d'amarrage dehors, et ils discutaient au soleil des modalités de la prochaine mission qu'elle devait accomplir... Deux tasses de thé fumaient à leurs pieds et comme ils venaient tout juste de finir, ils s'autorisèrent à paresser un peu dans la chaleur de l'après midi. Les conversations à propos des missions se faisaient toujours à l'écart pour une raison de sécurité. Mais rien ne les empêchaient, une fois celle ci terminée d'en parler aux autres... Ils étaient en train de rire à une blague de Mathilde lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent precipitement et se mirent à courir vers la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. C'était le hangar de la citadelle qui venait de prendre feu. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil grave à Michael qui s'était effondré à terre, et regardait, impuissant, son avion partir en fumée... Draco reposa son regard sur le bâtiment en flamme et remarqua une boite à outil abandonnée près de la porte... Il eu un temps de réaction et hurla.

- DORIAN !!

Il fallut cinq personnes pour l'empêcher d'aller retrouver le mécanicien au beau milieu du brasier. Il en fallut trois pour le ramener de force dans ses quartiers... Il en lui fallut personne pour pleurer et hurler la perte de son amant.

Le vent soufflait très peu cette après-midi. Comme si le soleil se faisait doux pour accueillir l'enfant qui revenait au pays. En cette journée de mars, Dorian Mullagh reposait dans la terre de ses ancêtres. Le prêtre récitait ses prières en gaéliques et Draco était figé. Il ne pleurait pas, n'exprimait rien.

Peu à peu, le petit groupe se dispersa, le laissant seul avec lui même. Sur la lande, quelque part dans le conté de Clare, Draco Malfoy s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans les mains. La plage non loin reprenait ses sanglots dans l'écho des vagues. Il y croyait tellement. Il avait tellement souhaité recommencer quelque chose avec lui, fonder un foyer, vivre avec lui jusqu'a ce qu'ils ne soient que deux petits vieux grabataires... Draco l'avait tellement aimé en fin de compte. Il se releva lorsque le vent se fit plus frais, et transplana à la base.

- Hello Prince  
- Hello Harry...  
- Je... Je voulais t'appeler, pas à cause d'une mission en fait... C'est juste que j'ai appris que ça faisait deux ans maintenant que votre meccano était...  
- Merci, c'est gentil...  
- Si jamais t'as envie d'en parler...  
- Tu es trop gentil Potter, tu devrais éviter ça...

Harry se dit à ce moment là, qu'il aurait du se rappeler de quelque chose... mais il parvint pas à mettre la main dessus.

- Hello Harry  
- Hello Prince...  
- Quelle délicieuse voix ce soir... Tu as déjà pensé à chanter?  
- Non... Mais je chanterais bien avec toi... un autre genre de chansons...  
- Ne me provoque pas, je serais bien capable de te prendre au pied de la lettre...  
- Chiche?

Draco se dit à ce moment là, qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait... Mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Harry?  
- Prince...A quoi est ce que tu ressemble?  
- ... bah... Au petit prince en fait!  
- Blond aux yeux bleus?  
- Tout à fait...

- Harry... je...  
- Et je te ferais milles et une choses perverses et coquines...  
- La fessée?  
- Ho oui! J'adore la fessée! Et ensuite je te caresserais doucement les...

- Quand est ce que l'on se verra?  
- Lorsque j'aurais trente ans... je quitterais les sélénites...  
- Tu viendra me voir?

- Prince?  
- Oui... je viendrais.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!

Harry sourit à ses amis et souffla ses tarentes bougies... Trente... Bientôt le prince viendrait... Il demanda mentalement à Théodore de le pardonner et de veiller sur lui. Puis, avec un sourire, il se tourna vers ses cadeaux.

Tout le monde était grave ce matin. La table du petit déjeuner ne retentissaient pas des habituelles discutions et rires... Draco se leva alors et tapa sur la table.

- Allez bandes de Poufsoufles, C'est mon dernier petit déjeuner parmi vous, vous allez pas me faire cette tête d'enterrement toute la journée! On va boire, danser, faire l'amour (enfin pas moi, mais rien vous en empêche) et me souhaiter tout le bonheur possible dans ma futur vie de fils à papa imbuvable!

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration, puis en coeurs, touts les sélénites explosèrent en un cri d'enthousiasme.

Draco poussa la porte du manoir Malfoy... elle grinça un peu, mais dans l'ensemble, les elfes de maison s'en étaient bien occupé... Le jardin avait peut être besoin d'une petite coupe mais... Il soupira et reprit possession de sa demeure, la redécouvrant peu à peu...

Un portrait de ses parents le fit sourire, sa mère s'extasiant sur le fait qu'il ai tant grandit, son père le regardant avec fierté... C'était bon de rentrer chez soi en fin de compte...

**L'héritier Malfoy refait surface!!**

Draco Malfoy, porté disparut et presque considéré comme mort pour la communauté sorcière est de retour! Après dix ans de silences radio, le jeune homme n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de s'expliquer sur le sujet... Suite en pages 3 et 5.

- Prince? Allo?  
- Ici le hollandais volant, désolé de vous décevoir Mr Potter...  
- Ho, il n'y a pas de mal... Je pourrais parler au chef de brigade?  
- C'est moi.  
- ... Pardon?  
- Le prince ne fait plus partit de nos services, navré.  
- Clang.

Harry avait raccroché brusquement, hésitant entre s'inquiéter et sauter de joie. Soit le Prince était mort, soit il avait eu trente ans... Et son anniversaire était tombé il y avait peu de temps se rappela t-il. Un grand sourire heureux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba sur son siége... Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux gros titres de la gazette... Draco Malfoy le retour... C'était curieux soit, mais il avait bien d'autres choses en têtes à l'heure actuelle... Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait un produit pour faire quelque chose de ses cheveux!

° Il va arriver! Il va arriver! Il va arriveeeer!!

° Mon dieu... Il ne sait pas que je suis Draco Malfoy... Il va me détester! Il va me détesteeer!

° Quel jour on est? Oui, c'est aujourd'hui... Du calme... Respirons calmement...

° Je suis dans la grosse merdeuh! J'ouvre la porte? J'ouvre pas? J'ouvre!

Draco Malfoy entra dans le bureau d'Harry Potter comme si c'était le sien. Il lui fit un sourire typiquement malfoyen et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de l'Auror. Harry le regardait comme s'il était une apparition d'un autre monde.

- Dégage Malfoy, j'attends quelqu'un...

Draco retint un tic nerveux et se dit que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau... Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'attendait pas... Il perdit un peu son air hautain et regarda le brun non plus comme Malfoy mais comme Draco.

- Potter…S'il te plait... Dessine moi une chèvre.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer au con!

- Allez, soit sympa, dessine moi une chèvre !

- Raah… mais pourquoi une chèvre d'abord ?

Draco eu un sourire charmant pour la toute première fois et pencha la tête sur le coté, répondant en toute bonne foie :

- Bin, pour mon mouton tien !

**Fin.**

Bon, les aventures de la réalisation de cette OS sont épiques, un peu d'indulgence vous sera donc demandé... Mais pas trop non plus... Laissez des critiques si ça vous semble nécessaire!


End file.
